A Cup Of Tea
by FearlessAndRed
Summary: When Amy can't find the Doctor in the TARDIS she ends up getting locked in a mysterious room.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Amy woke up to find herself laying across two of the seats in the TARDIS console room. For a second she didn't know why she was there and not in her bed but then she remembered that the day before had been a pretty busy one and she'd been so tired she'd just collapsed onto the first comfortable object she could find.  
Amy realised she couldn't hear the familiar sound of the Doctor tinkering about with the console and sat up suddenly. Looking around she soon came to the conclusion that he wasb't in this room at all. Amy stood up and went off to look for him. She tried her room, the wardrobe and anywhere else she could think of. When she found herself back in the console room again (and found that the Doctor still wasn't in their) Amy decided she'd have to look in some of the rooms she'd never been in before, she usually avoided them unless the Doctor went in with her because you'd never know what you'd find (the Doctor didn't put signs on his doors, which Amy understood because he probably knew what every room was, but it would help her find her way around if he did).  
Amy went down some steps and into a hallway with curved walls which were made of what looked like silver metal but was probably some alien material.  
"Doctor?" Amy called out. No reply. "Great." She murmured. She walked along the hallway for a short distance and stopped at the first door on the left. She knocked twice with her right hand and the door slid sideways to reveal a room full of random objects. "I swear I've been in here before." Amy said to herself. "Although the Doctor probably has loads of rooms full of stuff he's collected over the years. Make that decades. Actually more like centuries."  
Since the Doctor wasn't in the room she went back out into the corridor and, seeing that there weren't actually any more doors along there, went back up the steps into the console room. As she wandered where to look for him next, Amy noticed a spiral staircase in the corner of the room. "How can I have not seen that before?" She said as she walked over to it. She started climbing the steps and after about a minute got to the top.  
Amy leant against the railing and flicked a section of hair away from her face.. "Enough stairs Doctor?" she panted.  
Amy looked up and saw that infront of her was a large, old-fashioned wooden dorr. She knocked. No one (and luckily no-thing, she didn't want to find some alien pet thing the Doctor may have) awnsered so she put her hands on the two door knobs and pulled the door outwards. She was faced with pitch black. Just incase there was no light switch she ran back down to the console, routed around for a troch, found one, ran all the way back up the staircase and stopped infront of the door to catch her breath.  
Before Amy turned the torch on and ventured into the darkness she called out "Doctor?" for the second time that day, to see if he was in there. If he was in there then she could just tell him to come out instead of having to go in herself (she didn't know why she hadn't thought of this before she ran up and down the stairs). It wasn't that Amy was scared of the dark, even when she'd been little Amelia she hadn't been scared of the dark. It was that the room had a sort of eerie feeling about it that made you not want to go in. But there was no reply to her calling out, so the Doctor was either in there and hadn't heard her or wasn't in there, either way she'd have to go in to find out.  
So Amy turned the torch on and took a couple of steps into the room. As soon as she was inside the door slammed shut behind her, making a loud banging noise that made Amy jump. She looked around the room, it had a dark red carpet and old fashioned red and black orinted wallpaper. It was a fairly big room with a high up ceiling and a large chandelier. As soon as Amy saw this she whirled around looking for the light switch and found it next to the door. When she'd flicked it on she sighed and said "That's way better, this room was a little to creepy for my liking with only a torch for light."  
Amy turned the torch off and had a proper look around the room. There wasn't actually anything in it. At all. She looked around at the four walls, there wasn't even a picture hanging from them.  
"Okay..." Amy said slowly. She turned to the door to try and open it but it wouldn't budge. She pulled and pulled, again and again as her heart beat faster and faster but it just wouldn't open. She panicked and shouted "Doctor!" She started kicking and pulling and punching and puching the door but it just didn't move.  
"Doctor! Doctor, help me!" Amy shouted over and over again while still trying to open the door. "Doctor!"

Meanwhile, back in the console room the Doctor had just returned from making Amy a cup of tea. He'd thought she'd be awake by now since he'd taken so long making the tea (it'd taken him several attempts because of a confusion about the kettle and the teabag) but he'd not thought that Amy wouldn't actually be in the console room. He sighed, "What do I always tell her? Don't wander off!"

Humming (he never could keep quiet) the Doctor put the cup of tea down on a chair (there was no space on the console) and was about to go look for Amy in her room when he thought he heard something. He stopped humming. "Doctor! Help me!" He heard it again.  
He stood frozen on the spot, then fear started to rise up inside him.  
"Amy!" He shouted. The Doctor looked around to try and hear where Amy's screams were coming from and his eyes fell on a spiral staircase.  
"That's new." He said to himself. "Which is strange, very strange." He got his jacket from where it was hanging on a railing and took his sonic screwdriver out of the pocket. He threw it in the air, caught it, then scanned the staircase. Nothing. It was just a staircase, a new staircase that had just popped out of nowhere, but nevertheless, still just an ordinary staircase. The Doctor was bewildered, but Amy's shout of "Please Doctor!" reminded him that he had to save her before he figured out what the staircase was doing there.  
So he ran up the steps and reached the same door that Amy had been standing infront, now about half an hour ago. And the Doctor knew that she was definetly behind it, she was still shouting for him.  
"It's okay Amy, I've found you." He called to her.  
Behind the door, Amy breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back for him to open the door. But he didn't.  
"Doctor" Amy asked, she was starting to panic again. On his side of the door the Doctor was having some problems. He'd tried to sonic the door but it hadn't worked ( he knew it didn't work on wood but he had to give it a go) and he'd tried just oppening it but that hadn't worked either. He was now standing there, scratching the back of his head, trying to figure out a plan.  
"Doctor" Amy called again, sounding even more panicked than the last time, which the Doctor didn't like, he wanted Amy to be safe in the TARDIS, not scared. He lent his forehead on the door and rested his hands on the door on either side of his head. "It's alright Amy. Just give me minute, I'm working something out."  
Amy lent her forehead and hands on the door hadn't been there, their foreheads and hands would have been touching. "Please be quick Doctor." She whispered. Amy new the TARDIS wouldn't harm her but if the Doctor couldn't open the door, how long would it be untill she got out of here?

The Doctor was suddenly struck by an idea, "Hold on Amy, I've got an idea, I'll be back, I promise."And he ran off down the stairs.  
"Wait, no, Doctor! Where are you going?" Amy called out, but he didn't reply as he was already halfway down the stairs.  
The Doctor was thinking, fast. If the TARDIS had a created a new room (she did this occasionally) and had only just finnished it when Amy walked it then it would hae automatically locked the door and the new key should be with the other keys in a draw below the console!  
He was running so fast he accidentally pressed a button when he slammed into the console.  
"Oh no! No no no no no!" He said when he realised which button he'd pressed. It was the delete button, and if the room to be deleted hadn't been programmed in then the room most recently created wwould be deleted, and guess which room that was.  
"Amy!" The Doctor shouted as he whirled round. But the spiral staircase was gone, along with the big wooden door, the new room and Amy. He turned back round and lent against the console. "Amy..." He whispered.

"Doctor..." The Doctor heard someone whisper back, he slowly turned round and there was Amy, lying on the floor sitting up slowly. He quickly went over to her, knelt beside her and took her in his arms. "Amy, I thought I'd lost you." He murmured into her neck.  
"Doctor, I was so scared. What happened" Amy pulled away from the hug only to look up into his face.  
The Doctor pulled her back into a hug and said "I accidentally deleted the room you were in when I was looking for the key to that room but I think the TARDIS saved you. I think any living thing that is in a room when it's deleted, gets transported to the main console room. I really should have read that manual." Amy giggled. "But Amy, I'm so, so, sorry. I thought... And that it was my fault. Oh Amy..."  
Amy pulled away from the hug, placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him on the forehead. "You'll never be able to get rid of me. Now where to next?" She gave him a smile that made him feel better in a way that only Amy's smiles could. But before he awnsered Amy's question he suddenly stood up and looked around.  
Amy stood up too, "What's wrong?"  
"I made you tea!" He exclaimed, and seeing said tea on the chair, ran over to it and picked it up. "It's cold!" He said with a frown.  
Amy laughed and took the cup, "Don't worry, I'll make another one."  
"But it took me ages to make that!"  
Fin.


End file.
